How To Save A Life
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Neku's twin sister Nicole came back from Tokyo and noticed everything changed from four years ago. Now she has a choice to either become a Reaper or a Player, with her brother's life on the line she makes a bargain with the Composer: if she can survive the Game then Neku can be free, but if she loses then she loses Neku. Will she win or will she lose?
1. Prologue&Chapter 1

The World Ends With You

How To Save A Life

This is my first TWEWY story, I haven't played the game but I have read some fanfiction and watched cutscenes on Youtube to try to get their personalities right. So no hard criticism okay?

Summary: Neku's twin sister Nicole came back from Tokyo and noticed everything changed from four years ago. Now she has a choice to either become a Reaper or a Player, with her brother's life on the line she makes a bargain with the Composer: if she can survive the Game then Neku can be free, but if she loses then she loses Neku. Will she win the Game and win Neku's freedom or will she lose everything?

Warnings: Slight cursing, cross-dressing, shouen-ai(is that how you spell it?), and Nicole's clothing choices

Pairings: Joshua/Neku and Beat/Nicole

* * *

Prologue

It was a rainy night as a fifteen year old girl rode a train to Shibuya's station to then catch a bus to the center of the city. 'It's been so long...' She thought as she listened to the news on her radio through her earbuds. She moved her orange bangs out of her dark blue eyes as she blankly stared at the rain.

"Almost seems like yesterday I was saying goodbye to him..." She said as she pulled her pink-and-white scarf over her mouth. The train stopped and people quickly piled out to reach some kind of shelter nearby whether it was a store or a rented tent.

She waited until everyone left and got off herself, lowering the volume of her Mp3's radio and listening to the sound of rain hitting the roofs, cars, and ground. She pulled her white-and-pink flower clip closer to her ear and walked towards the bus stop under a glass canopy.

She raised the volume as a certain song came on.

~Some sort of window to your right,~

~As she goes left and you stay right,~

~And between the lines of fear and blame,~

~You begin to wonder what could've been.~

The blue-and-white bus came around the corner as she started humming and watched as it stopped in front of her. She could've walked the way but she didn't want to ruin the surprise of her visit.

She chose a seat at the back of the bus and waited until it dropped the other passengers off and drove to the center of Shibuya. She kept the song on repeat as it reminded her of the day she was torn from her brother after their parents divorce.

She hated Tokyo the second she walked into the city, it didn't had anything she liked or anyone she knew. She even encased her heart in ice so that no one will get through to her broken center.

The bus stopped shortly and she got off, nodding thanks to the driver. She noticed the rain stopped and saw the sun's rays peeking through the dark water-spent clouds. She smiled a bit as she walked towards the park, ignoring the stares she received.

She stopped in front of an apartment and went inside to wait in the lobby. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep, deciding that the manager can deal with her once she woke up. She dreamed of a time when she didn't have to leave or didn't have to encase her heart in ice.

* * *

Chapter One: Nicole Sakuraba

Neku woke up with the sun's rays hitting his face, scowling in annoyance he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes before heading towards the shower. He turned the faucet on and stripped himself of his pajamas before going into the shower.

As he washed himself he remembered the day of his parents divorce, and of the same day she was taken from him. To him, the world ended when she was separated from him by their father to move to Tokyo, but he also had a friend that time that could relate to him about losing someone important.

Now, he lost both of them.

After his shower he went downstairs to the lobby to see if Beat or Rhyme is awake to do something when he stopped as he looked to the couch. On it was a girl, around his age with orange hair that was spiked downward wearing a white striped pink shirt that revealed half of her stomach, a very short pink skirt that had torn white jeans under it, dull and frayed pink-and-white shoes, a white-and-pink flower clip near her ear, and pink earbuds with a white cord going over a pink-and-white scarf and to a white button pink Mp3.

She was asleep as he got closer and shifted slightly to try to get comfortable before opening her eyes. "Last time I choose a couch to sleep on." She mumbled as she sat up and stared at him in shock as he stared in surprise. Her dark blue eyes stared into his dark blue eyes as the same thought went through their heads.

'She's/He's here!'

"Ni-San?" She asked curiously before taking in his attire. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a purple stripe in the middle leading to an oversized collar, white shorts, a yellow wristband on his right wrist, black shoes with a purple stripe in the middle, and purple headphones.

'Who got him the headphones?' She thought as he stuttered to say something before the unexpected happened. "Nick?" He forced out, unaware that Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme were in the lobby, and forgot to brace himself for her reaction.

SMACK! He fell to his knees while clutching his head with one hand and rubbing it with the other. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME NICK!" 'Nick' shouted at him as she shook her raised fist angrily.

"Who's she?" Beat asked curiously, getting both orangettes, one still cradling his head, to notice the others in the doorway. "Sorry guys," Neku said as he stood up and took a step away from the other orangette. "This is my twin sister Nicloe, she really hates anyone calling her Nick." He rubbed his head as he sent a small glare at her, who just shrugged.

"Cool." Beat said, earning a smirk-like smile from her. His heart started beating rapidly and his face started heating up too. "Aw," Nicole said teasingly. "Is someone getting turned on?" Neku sputtered, Shiki gasped and quickly covered Rhyme's ears.

"Don't ever say that!" Neku shouted, quickly making her mad. "Then why don't you make me, you little boy." She retorted, making him look at her in shock. What ever had happened to the shy yet sweet eleven year-old twin he knew and who was the only one he confided in about his crush on his now-deceased friend?

"Not even gonna retort back?" She said before looking away. "Just like four years ago." She looked around before having a confused look on her face. "Where is he?" She asked him curiously. "He who?" He asked back.

"Your crush." She said solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2: Sudden Disappearance

Chapter Two: Sudden Disappearance

"Neku had a crush on his best friend?" Beat asked while laughing. They were at Ramen Don for lunch, the group ordered their usual while Nicole ordered teriyaki ramen, and she didn't look amused at Beat's question. "Either you stop laughing or else I'll make you." She threatened with a deadpanned look, which made him back away slightly.

"You've really changed." Neku commented as he fixed her flower clip which was lopsided. "What can I say," She started as the food was being brought. "I didn't like Tokyo the second I set foot in it." They ate in silence with the usual comments about shopping, games, and movies.

They went to Hachiko afterwards and chatted for a while, well the group did while Nicole looked through her IPod and noticed something off. "Does anyone know why there's a map of the Station Underpass and something called _Dead God's Pad_ on my iPod?" She asked as she showed them her IPod with the map on the screen.

The three of them looked at it shocked until Nicole suddenly screamed and dropped her iPod, which Rhyme instantly caught. "What's wrong?" Shiki asked curiously and frightened. "Where's Brother?!" Nicole shouted, making the three realize that he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Neku!" Mr. H heard as a person stood outside his shop and he looked out the window. It was a girl with orange hair that spiked downwards, around her shoulders, and wore different pieces of clothes that were white and pink. "Neku!" She turned around and he noticed her resemblance to the former Player and her dark blue eyes matching his.

"NEKU!" She shouted rattling the windows, and his coffee mug, before she noticed him standing there. "Sorry," She said apologetically as she went inside to speak to him better. "I'm Nicole Sakuraba, my twin brother Neku suddenly disappeared and me, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme are looking for him."

"Phones is missing?" He asked, surprising her until she calmed down. "You know him?" She asked before shaking her head. "Nevermind, can you at least give me your number so that if you found him you can text me or the others?" He gave her a phone number, but it was Joshua's instead of his.

"Hey Boss," He called after she left and looked outside incase Neku walked past the shop. "Neku is missing." He didn't brace himself for it. "HE'S MISSING!?" Joshua shouted in his ear as he held the phone away from his ear. "His friends and sister noticed he was missing and they're now looking for him."

A dial tone was the only thing he heard.

"Oops.." He said as he hung up and looked outside, noticing the darkening clouds. "I hope they find him soon," He said as he went to clean up a bit. "I fear something bad has happened to him."

* * *

**In the UG**

"He's waking up." A voice said as Neku opened his eyes to find himself in a prison-like cell. He looked through the bars to see a white room with gray furniture and Reapers walking everywhere. "Hello little Proxy." A voice said making him come face-to-face with a Reaper.

The Reaper was a boy, a couple years older than him, with wild dark brown hair and bright yellow eyes wearing a black jacket, a dark red shirt that had tears in it, torn gray pants, and camouflage shoes. He flashed a cat-like grin at him while he stared frightened.

"Where am I?" He forced out while trying to keep his composure. "The Realm of The Reapers in the UG." The Reaper answered happily. "And you are the next one." Neku got more scared after that. "The next one?" He asked purely frightened.

"The next one to become a Noise."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Joshua

How To Save A Life

Chapter Three: Meeting Joshua

Nicole looked through the Scramble frantically before stepping into the street without noticing. The last thing she remembered was a car going past the speed limit, the driver was either drunk or stoned by her view, and the last thing on her mind was finding her brother.

Then she woke up in the Scramble confused and remembered what she was doing before.

She looked around frantically for Neku, looking at the places she remembered that he would be. She ran through Hachiko twice before stopping at the Scramble and deciding to check there. She walked to it, the two places were right next to each other, and she noticed that he wasn't there but someone else was.

The person was a boy, the same age as her but a couple centimeters taller, with curled silver-blond hair and purple eyes wearing a pale blue shirt, the top two buttons undone, black jeans or slacks, and white shoes who was staring at the statue before he noticed that he was being watched.

He turned to look to his left and saw her staring at him slightly shocked. "You must be Nicole," He said as he smiled and approached her in a calm way. "I'm Joshua Kiyru, one of Neku's friends." She shook his hand cautiously before realizing something.

"You look familiar," She said before shaking her head. "Nevermind, you know my brother? He never mentioned you." He smiled again as his eyes flashed for a second but that second caught her full attention. "You're the Composer!" She shouted as she took a few steps away from him.

"How did you know?" He asked curiously as he stared at her. "Four years ago in Tokyo, a car came out of nowhere past the interstate and ran into me. When I woke up no one noticed me in the street or even heard me shouting for help! I went through eight weeks, two months, trying to find a way to figure out what happen...and the second I did I was told that I won the 'Game' and woke up again on the street in the interstate with people around me and they were relieved that I woke up saying that I was in a coma for two months! And the second I get out of the crowd I see a boy."

"A boy?" He asked as he smiled mockingly. "A boy, the same age as me but a couple centimeters taller, with curled dirty blond hair and amber eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, the top two buttons undone, dark brown jeans or slacks, and black shoes but he was shocked when he saw me and ran when I was two feet from him!" She shouted angrily and he took a few steps back.

"He looked familiar but I didn't know why until I realized he was Neku's best friend, and then I saw him with white light around him until it vanished," She said as she stepped towards him and he tried to step back but was stopped by the statue. "You have the same thing except it didn't vanish, it's still there! That means you're the Composer!"

He stood shocked at her analysis and never blinked even as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Joshua?" She asked curiously. "Joshua? Composer? Josh? YOSHIYA!" Both of them looked shocked at her statement but she was even more shocked.

"I never said that name in four years or remembered it in three years since the day Neku stopped writing-" "And it was the week I became Composer." He said as she stopped herself to look at him in shock. 'He's the one my brother-!' She thought before shaking her head.

"Either way can you help me find him?"

* * *

**In the Reaper Realm**

"Ouch!" A male Reaper shouted as he pulled his hand back and saw the burns marks on it. "That bastard!" He shouted as he walked away, the amber-eyed Reaper looking at him in confusion before looking at the cell holding Neku.

"Whatever you have around yourself won't protect you forever," He said as Neku looked at him in shock. "Soon it's gonna fade and you'll be a Noise!" He left to find another person to turn into a Noise, leaving Neku alone with no food or water which he didn't have for two days.

He slowly reached into his oversized collar and pulled out a white feather, it had a string connecting from it to around his neck and it appeared the second he came into the Reaper Realm. "Josh..." He said as he looked out of the bars, hoping that he or someone would notice his absence.


End file.
